mw2onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Killstreak Rewards
Players can select three Killstreak Rewards at a time. A player's killstreak loadout cannot be changed from class to class; instead, one loadout will be used for all classes. Killstreaks now stack (getting a higher killstreak no longer gets rid of the lower unused one, but it will not be available until after the current killstreak is used). Killstreaks 3 - UA'''V: Deploys a UAV to scan the map and reveal enemy locations. Now able to be shot down. '''4 - Care Package: "Air drop a random killstreak or ammo". Deploys by throwing a red smoke grenade obtained after getting a 4 killstreak. The care package can be picked up by anyone once it hits the ground, including the enemy team. The Care Package can also kill, if it lands on a player. 4 - Counter-UAV: Blocks an enemy UAV and disables their radar for the duration. This can also be shot down. 5 - Sentry Gun: Allows the player to deploy an automated M5 Minigun Turret. The gun automatically fires at enemies in its line of sight, but it can be destroyed by enemy fire. Once deployed, the player who placed it can pick it back up and redeploy it somewhere else. 5 - Predator Missile: Fires one controllable missile at a designated target area. User is vulnerable during use. 6 - Precision Airstrike: Initiates an airstrike on a targeted area much like the Airstrike in Call of Duty 4. However, the user can now control the direction the airstrike comes from. 7 - Harrier Strike: Deploys a small airstrike followed by a hovering harrier that will attack enemy players for a short time. 7 - Attack Helicopter: Deploys a Hind (for Spetsnaz, Militia and OpFor teams) or a Cobra armed with one minigun to attack enemy players. 8 - Emergency Airdrop: Deploys a Cargo plane that drops four care packages. 9 - Pave Low: Deploys a Sikorsky MH-53 armed with two gun turrets.The Pave Low also has one flare defense against guided missles. 9 - Stealth Bomber: Deploys a B2 Spirit that is invisible on the enemies radar. The bomber drops a large carpet bomb. 11 - Chopper Gunner: Deploys a AH-64 Apache attack helicopter that the player controls. User is vulnerable during use. 11 - AC-130: Deploys an AC-130 gunship that the player controls. User is vulnerable during use. The AC-130 has 2 flare defenses against guided missles. 15 - EMP: Deploys an Electromagnetic pulse that destroys enemy killstreaks and disables the enemies' HUD, radar and any other device that uses electronics (various attachments, C4, Claymores, Semtex, etc.) Enemies also cannot use any of their killstreaks while the EMP is active. The EMP also give the enemie's screens a bit of a grainy look to it. 25 - Tactical Nuke: Calls in a nuclear weapon that detonates after 10 seconds, killing every player in the match and ending it in favor of the bomb user's team. Easy Way To Get A Nuke Before you go into the game set your killstreak rewards to Harrier Strike, Chopper Gunner, and Tactical Nuke. You get 7 kills in one life then run somewhere safe were none goes so that no one kills your body then activate your harrier because the hovering harrier adds to you killstreak so you get the chopper gunner in under 30 seconds of activating it. Once you get the chopper gunner activate it and get enough kills for a tactical nuke.